Alone
by Writeornot
Summary: Left to take on the covenant single handedly. ONESHOT


I sat there hiding behind a pile of large crates, while my comrades lay on the ground. _Dead, _I muttered to myself. I was the last of my team left; I was left to fend off these disgusting alien creatures. My magazine was almost empty, and there was nothing to be salvaged. I tried to keep quiet; I didn't want to blow my cover. The beasts were ravaging through the room as if they were looking for something. I was hoping that something wasn't me. The aliens, although horrible, were very intriguing. I watched them. The ones that caught my attention the most were the ones us marines like to call, _Grunts_. They were very dull grey in color; their faces were all but beady black eyes and odd little masks that covered what I believe to be a mouth. Their backs carries a large orange tank, we have recently discovered it contains methane, which is what we believe the grunts breathe. The others were much larger; they were a walking pile of blue metal, a few red. They had distinct mandibles each carrying a row of vicious fangs. We call them, Elites. They were on the far end of the room, 2 elites, and 5 grunts. They bashed through the crates, and it was only a matter of time before they got to the ones I was hiding behind.

I started to realize what they were looking for, a way out. The only way out was the large blast door they came in from. _What is it they could be running from?_ I thought. I still had to find a way to get rid of the aliens. My shotgun only had 2 shells left. I had to quickly find a way to kill them, or they may beat me to the punch. I had a single grenade, but fragmentation grenades are inaccurate, and they may only blow my cover. I soon remembered about the grunts, they breathe methane. And methane is highly explosive. The only problem is; how am I going to get close enough to them to shoot one with a shotgun? My mind pondered the subject. I looked at my fallen team; they might have something on them. I crawled over to the nearest body and looked for anything; my search came up with nothing. I checked another, then another. My patience was running thin. I had to go into close combat.

I reluctantly crept closer to the group of aliens. They were still shuffling through piles of things, trying to find an exit. I pumped my shotgun once, the shell sliding into place. I aimed carefully at the nearest grunt. I was about 10 feet away from the monsters. My finger pulled back on the trigger. BANG, a shot rang through the room as the projectile pierced through the alien's metal shell. The shell exploded, taking the other grunts and one of the elites with it. The blast shot me and the remaining elite against the wall. I slowly got up the as the elite still lay there. I wiped the blood from my forehead and began to walk back to my post. The elite slowly opened its eyes, and like lightning, grabbed my legs and pulled me to the ground. There, it slowly twisted my legs until I heard a loud SNAP. I screamed in agony as the elite slowly destroyed my legs. I took my shotgun and ended the alien's life. Blood splattered against the wall as the final shell blasted through its head. I sat up screaming in pain. My pain was shortly interrupted as I heard three inconsistent bangs on the door. I was hoping it wasn't more elites.

The entity, on the opposite side of the door, banged again, it was louder this time, as if it wanted in. It came to mind that what ever it was might have been what the aliens wanted away from. I sat watching, as the door was slowly pried open. Fleshy tentacles started wriggling through the gap. My mind was blown. I had heard of these beings, but I never knew they existed. We simply call them, _Flood_.

They crawled through the door. They were hideous. Smaller flood scuttled across the floor, searching for a host. They latched on to my fallen comrades. I watched in horror as they slowly were mutilated from the inside out. Their heads snapped back allowing tentacles to writhe out of the bleeding stump of a neck. Their skin exploded from their bodies as tentacles squirmed out of their muscle, encasing their body. I knew I was going to die today, no matter what. I stared at my legs, which now look like bloody twigs. I didn't want to suffer the misery of them killing me, so I pulled out the grenade. I gripped it in my teeth sticking my finger through the pin. I waited as they crept closer. I said in a muffled voice "Go to hell… You ugly son of a…" I saw the faces of my comrades as the monstrosities came closer. A tear fell from my eye. It was over for me. My finger pulled on the pin.


End file.
